When Spice Mixes With Sugar
by Tritessa Malaise
Summary: She was a new student at Konoha High. She's nothing like the school would have expected. She's gonna bring some spice with her as she joins the ranks of junior. GaaraOC
1. The New Girl

**A/N: I know OMFG another story! It's horrible! I can't believe I'm doing another one. But I've seen so many Naruto stories where they have a normal life that it's giving me an idea. Oh and everyone is in this story. I may not mention all of them but they are still there ok. So I'll just start the story. **

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts' (italicized)**

**_'Other thoughts'_ (bold, italicized) **

A shrill alarm rang through the medium sized room. A girl jumped at the sound screaming in surprise. She quickly scrambled out of the bed only to hit the floor. Her face was planted in the wooden floor of her room. The blankets had tangled themselves around her body during the night making a cocoon around her. She lifted her upper body up, a red spot in the middle of her forehead. She flipped on her back and wiggled out of the blankets. Once she was free she stood up. The strap to her black spaghetti strap tank-top hung off her shoulder. Her baggy black pajama pants with light blue flames on them hung around her hips and swayed as she walked out her door.

She walked to her right and walked down the hall. At the center of the hall she turned to face a white door. Opening it she flicked the light on. It was a bathroom. Before she walked in a little boy walked behind her. Stopping he turned to face her back. He tried to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably. He burst out laughing and pointing at her.

"Geeze what happened sis? Get in a fight with a tornado and lose?" he shouted while still laughing.

Her eye twitched. She turned to face her little brother, a scowl on her face. He stopped laughing and screamed in horror at the sight of his sister. Her hair was unruly and tangled, her eyes were semi-covered in sleep, her shoulders were slumped and she just looked plain scary in the morning. She slowly advanced on her brother, her hands out stretched and moving like she was squeezing something. He screamed again and ran away screaming for his mom. She half smiled and nodded her head in triumph and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water in the shower and quickly jumped in. Washing her hair with a citrus smelling shampoo and conditioner she felt content. The steam rose around her and seemed to also fog her mind which is why she liked the shower so much. She washed her body with vanilla smelling soap, rinsed off and jumped out. She wrapped a light-ish blue towel around herself and walked to her room. Closing the door and locking it she walked to her closet and looked at her clothes. It was going to be the first day at a new school. She was going to be a junior in high school. _'I guess I have to make a good first impression,'_ she thought with dread. She hated dressing to everyone else's liking. It made her feel like a drone. With a heavy sigh she grabbed a few clothes that were her style but still presentable.

She slid the towel off and put on a black tube-top bra and panties to match. She then put on a black mesh shirt with the sleeves going to her elbows, a loose white t-shirt that went a little past her chest and had a low neck line, loose light black capris, white socks, a long black string tied loosely around her neck, four black jelly bracelets around her slim left wrist, and black sneakers with flames on the sides. Picking up the towel she walked to her mirror and dried her hair. She had short teal colored hair. The front was longer than the hair behind her pierced ears. She brushed her hair quickly and checked herself in the mirror. Her dark blue eyes went well with her natural colored hair and made her look more mature. Before she forgot she put in a couple of small gold hoop earrings in each hole on her ears, there were three on one side and two on the other. Grabbing her backpack she ran out her door and down the stairs.

"Hey mom," she said happily. Her little brother was sitting at the table eating his breakfast already. Her mother turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, hi dear. Hurry and eat so you won't be late for school," she said calmly. She had the same colored hair as her daughter except it was starting to fade just a bit and she had green eyes. It was her father that gave her the dark blue eyes. Her little brother got the raven black hair form their dad and the bright green eyes from their mom.

"Hey sis…" he little brother started.

"Mmheah," she muttered taking a bite of toast.

"How do you get yourself to look so different in the morning? Cause I _know_ you don't really look that good," he asked curiously.

"My secret, and if you tell anyone, Akito, what I look like in the morning you're dead," she said smiling. He sweat dropped. After finishing her toast she stood up and got her backpack on her back.

"Ok come on dobe, we don't want to be late," she said heading for the door. Her little brother got out of his chair and dashed after her.

They walked down the street seeing the tall building ahead of them. As they neared the building they saw a bunch of kids walking towards it. Akito was fascinated by this new town but she could have cared less. Finally they made it to the school building. They had been there yesterday for a show around the school so they knew where the principle's office was. They walked there and got their schedules. The principle came off as a nice woman but she knew that their principle had a bad temper when provoked. (**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all know who the principle is.**) Separating, the new girl walked to her first class, P.E.

The gym was huge! It had a very large basket ball court and the bleachers stretched out far. She walked up to the teacher's office. The teacher was an odd looking man. He had a bowl cut black hair and black eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit type thing with orange leg warmers, and a green vest/jacket cross. He introduced himself as Gai. He gave her a lock for her locker, P.E. clothes, and she left to change.

She walked in and all eyes were on her. Most were whispering to the girls next to them about her. She didn't pay attention as she walked to the very back. Finding a locker in the back she began to take her clothes off and put her P.E. clothes on. After changing she locked her locker and walked out into the gym. She stood next to her new P.E. teacher in front of the class. It made her feel _way_ to uncomfortable, but she didn't show it. Everyone was staring at her, judging her. She shifted slightly under their gazes but otherwise was unaffected by it.

"Ok, everyone this is our new youthful student. Please welcome her," he said joyfully. He motioned for her to introduce herself. She sighed heavily and roller her eyes. This was the part she hated.

"My name is Hoshiko(**1**) Daigawa (**2**)," she said bowing slightly.

"Ok so now that Hoshiko has introduced herself, let's begin!" he said while clapping his hands.

She walked into the crowd of teenage kids making her way to the back. They did some exercises and began the actual P.E. class. They were playing dodge ball (**A/N: Everyone's favorite game, well mine anyways**). This was going to get interesting. The teams were simple girls verse guys. The girls decided not to help her if she was targeted. They may have just met her but they didn't like her, neither did the guys. A group of about four guys were huddled making a plan. One was a blonde, his hair was spiky, and his eyes were blue. Another one had spiky brown hair, black beady eyes and red lines under them. Another guy had black hair that was spiky in the back and straight in front, and had big black eyes. The last one was a red head, with black rimmed mint green eyes and a love tattoo over his left eye. They nodded their heads and looked straight at Hoshiko. She was leaning against the back wall minding her own business. The balls weren't even coming anywhere near her, they were going to change that.

They got in the ready and Hoshiko glanced at them. They all had smirks on their faces. They drew back and with as much force they could muster they chucked the balls in her direction. The balls were aimed at her head and stomach. She looked at the balls with a curious stare. Quickly she caught the two aimed for her head and threw them at the ones coming for her stomach knocking them to the ground and rolling to her feet. Everyone stood there stunned. They did not expect that! She bent down and picked one up. She looked at it then turned to them a dangerous smirk on her lips. The guys thought that because she was a girl that it wouldn't do any damage.

Everything went quiet. Some dust settled and everyone looked behind the four boys. There was a big dent in the wall! Everyone looked at Hoshiko completely stunned and shocked. She was certainly the one who threw the ball. She was still in throwing stance. The ball had nearly missed the black haired boy. She smirked and began to walk to the locker room to change. The bell had rung.

She was now walking to her second class and gossip had already started about what happened. This is not what she needed, to be classified as a freak. Well it's not like it would be different form her old school. She was alienated made fun of and hated there to so it wouldn't be much different here.

She lazily opened the door to her second class, some literary class. She yawned as she walked in. Everyone stopped talking briefly and stared at her. She didn't even pay attention to them. She walked to the back where she had spotted an empty seat. Thankfully it was near a window. She hated lecture classes and being seated next to a window always helped drown it all out. She looked out the window drowning everything out.

She heard a muffled something. Looking up and away form the window she saw a few girls glaring at her. She looked at them curiously. One had long pale pink hair and light green eyes. The one next to her had bleach blonde hair in a ponytail and ice blue eyes. They were both dressed as skanks. She now looked at them lazily.

"Hey you have some nerve trying to hurt our Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl said. Her voice wasn't horrible just a little too high pitched. They began talking about how they would beat the shit out of her if she ever did anything to him. She stopped listening once they came over to her.

Once they were gone she turned back to the window. Before she could continue dreaming someone sat next to her. She turned her head to see the red headed boy from her P.E. class. She rolled her eyes and turned away to begin dreaming again. He glanced over at her with a glare. She had made him look like a fool and he didn't like it. She may not have known but he was the resident badass around the school. No one messed with him or anyone he knew unless they wanted to get their face pounded into pulp. He had already sent three kids to the emergency room.

Soon they were all pulled away from what they were doing. Their teacher had come in. he had spiky sliver hair parted to one side, and sunglasses. He wore a loose black suit with the jacket open. He gave everyone a small smile and made up some excuse for being late. Looking at his roll sheet he saw a new name.

"Oh, well looks like we have a new student," he said out loud to everyone. Hoshiko blushed and slapped her hand over her eyes and part of her forehead. The red head side glanced her and smirked.

"Umm, will the new student please stand," he said looking at his class. Hoshiko stood.

"Aw, there you are. Will you tell us who you are and one thing about yourself that has to do with literature," he said eyeing her. Instantly she knew he was a pervert.

"Oh well, my name is Hoshiko Daigawa and I write poetry," she said.

"Hm, ok I would like to see some of your poetry one of these days," he said. She nodded and sat back down.

The lunch bell rang and everyone hurried to the cafeteria. During her second period she didn't even talk to the red headed kid and then during her third period which was trigonometry she didn't say one word but her name. Though she did meet this really cool blonde haired girl who said her name was Temari. They sat next to each other and talked through most of the class.

So this was where she was now. Standing in a corner of the cafeteria debating whether or not to actually go in or just skip lunch. She saw a lot of her already enemies. Well they considered her one she just thought they were stupid. Sighing heavily she decided to not have lunch although her stomach would hate her. She walked out of the cafeteria and walked around the campus. The Sasuke fangirls were glaring at her, and the boys were also glaring at her. Well actually they were all glaring at her except Temari who couldn't see her in the sea of people.

Hoshiko made her way to the roof. She was hoping that no one would be there and thankfully she got her wish. She climbed up to the top of the part where the stairs met the roof. The light spring breeze billowing through her short hair and her legs swinging absentmindedly. Her stomach growled and she groaned.

"Hey, hungry?" someone said from behind her. She jumped in surprise and fell off the small casing around the stairs. She did another face plant on the cement of the roof. She groaned loudly in annoyance at her clumsiness and got to her knees. She looked behind her.

"You?" she said in confusion. Behind her was the red headed boy from her first two classes.

"Yeah, the name's Gaara," he said jumping down and walking to her. He held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She quickly withdrew her hand and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Why are you up here and not with the assholes in the cafeteria?" she asked. He blinked a few times then chuckled.

"I'm only friends with a couple of them, not all. And besides no one likes me around, not even the teachers except Kakashi. He's the only one that tries now-a-days," he said with a small smile on his lips.

She had a good look of him now. His hair was messy and a blood red color, his eyes were rimmed black and mint green and he had love tattooed over his left eye. He wore a white t-shirt with a black symbol she couldn't make out because his arms were crossed over his chest, baggy black shorts, a black wrist band that looked kind of like a belt and black sneakers. He was handsome, she had to admit it. Her thoughts stopped at the sound of her stomach growling again. He chuckled again. His voice was very entrancing but so were his eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked again. She nodded vigorously. He handed her a rice ball and she swiped it form him. Eating it so hungrily she nearly choked.

He began walking away his hand over his shoulder waving goodbye. She watched him leave curiously. _'This guy is weird,'_ she thought. **_"Oh please not as weird as you,'_** another voice said to her. She glared at herself, _'Shut up,'_ she growled. (**A/N: I'm going to skip the rest of the day**).

Hoshiko was walking home with her brother. He was raving about this school being so great and all that jazz. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. Nine year olds. She replayed her first day in her head. She had a perverted teacher, a bunch of people who hated her, and one friend. Yeah, this was going good. _'And to think, this is only the first day. What's coming next?' _she asked herself.

**A/N: Ok her name. It's very interesting I think. There's another name but you'll see that in the next chapter. **

**1. Hoshiko Star Child**

**2. Daigawa Great River**


	2. New Change, Is That The New Girl?

**A/N: Ok well I liked the first chapter. I thought it was kinda funny. But you guys can think what you want. Oh and I might turn a chapter or two into songfics don't know for sure yet. So now onward to the second day of hell! --Yells with fake confident look on face-- **

Hoshiko rolled over in her fluffy bed. She felt very content being asleep. Her normal black pajama attire on. Her first day was hell and she fell asleep right after doing her homework, skipping dinner.

"What!" she yelled being jerked awake by a loud banging on her door. She fell to the floor again, but at least not on her face. She groaned rubbing her now sore ass. Oh, she was gonna kill him!

She stood, growling loudly. She hated the fact that her brother was an every time of day type person. But he always seemed more peppy in the mornings just to piss her off and it always worked. She did her daily routine and was now looking at her closet.

"What to pick, what to pick," she said aloud tapping her chin. Her voice seemed different than yesterday. It was deeper, still feminine, but a little deeper.

She decided on some guy clothes. She never really liked wearing girl clothes although she still wore them. She put on a white bra and panties. She slipped a really baggy white t-shirt, dark jeans, a red jacket with two white lines at the arms, and some black and white tennis shoes. She brushed her hair and put in her five earrings. Her mother thought it was horrible when she got more piercings. Having three on the right ear and two on the left really freaked her mother out but eventually she learned to live with it. It was after all Hoshiko's way of expressing herself. Grabbing her backpack she walked lazily downstairs.

"Hey Hoshiko…." Akito trailed off waiting for her reply. Nothing.

"Hoshiko," he tried again. Nothing.

"Hoshi…."

"My name isn't Hoshiko! It's Zakuro (**1**)! Get it right dobe!" she yelled cutting him off. He sunk in his seat and tears brimmed his eyes. She rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know you were here. Geeze you make it sound like I'm supposed to be psychic," he said in an angry huff. She shot him a quick glare and he shut up.

"Now, now dear, don't kill your brother," her mother said.

"Oh come on, why not? He's just a waste of space," she said shooting him another glare.

"Because he's your little brother. And he's family…..until he's eighteen," their mother said. Akito pouted.

"Come on squirt, if we don't hurry we're going to be late," Zakuro said getting up and putting sunglasses on. He slowly got up and followed his big sister out the door.

At school it was the daily routine. Well, sort of. Today was going to be a little different. She smirked as she made her way to the gym. People were staring at her, almost wondering if that really was the new girl. She made her way to the gym but turned behind it. She wanted to surprise everyone, it would be more fun that way.

It had been twenty minutes into the class period. She now felt it would be okay. They thought she was absent today so why not surprise them. She definitely wanted to see the look on those skanks faces when she showed them that they were gonna have hell to pay for threatening her and being complete bitches, thinking they owned everyone and the school. She hated the high and mighty types and don't mistake Zakuro for one. She just likes shoving people's words up their asses. She walked through the big doors that were already open. Taking a deep breath to calm herself from laughing, she walked into the actual gym.

Her tennis shoes made a little noise as she walked, only because they were loose. The first ones to stop and look were the boys which caused everyone else to stop. They all stared at her. Some had looks of surprise and some just didn't know what to feel. The guys had their jaws hanging, except Gaara. He looked shocked but not as much as everyone else. She looked like a rocker/punk girl who just got out of juvie (sp). She even had the scowl that went with the look. He had to admit he thought she looked damn hot. The girls were shocked so much they were frozen in their spots. Yawning Zakuro walked to the bleachers and sat down. She looked down at everyone seeing that they were still staring.

"What? Hey don't let me stop your game, please continue," she said waving her hand for them to continue.

It was after first period and Zakuro was walking slowly to her next period. She would have much rather skipped literature but Hoshiko would have killed her. So instead she was making her way slowly. Along the way a couple of guys from her P.E. class smirked at her or complimented on her new look. She just nodded at the compliments and scowled at the smirks.

She walked down the hallway, slowly of course, when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. The hand pulled her down a different hallway and against the wall. She looked at the person from behind her sunglasses.

"Gaara?" she said curiously. Gaara stood in front of her with his impassive glare. He had her shoved against the wall but not roughly. He was wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt and baggy black pants.

"What's with the change?" he asked. He eyed her up and down.

"Oh well I was just trying to make a good first impression. That didn't work well so I put on what I usually wear," she said grinning slightly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why does your voice sound different?" he asked curiously. She blinked a few times.

"Sorry gotta go," she said pulling form his grasp and running to her second class.

It was lunchtime again. Oh god, the dreaded cafeteria! She walked into the cafeteria with confidence. Everyone of course glared at her but she dint pay attention. She pushed past all of them and got her lunch. She saw her little brother with a group of friends chatting happily. _'Well at least he has friends,'_ Hoshiko said. **_'God I hate how that little brat can be so good with people. I HATE PEPPYNESS!'_** Zakuro screamed. _'Geeze calm down. It's not like you have to be that way,'_ Hoshiko reasoned. **_'You're absolutely right,'_** Zakuro said perking up a bit.

She walked out of the cafeteria leaving plenty of angry teenagers. She ate her lunch in peace today. Not even Gaara showed up. Her stomach thanked her and she went to throw her trash away. She walked past a group of kids yelling fight. Zakuro rolled her eyes until she heard the yelp that came from the circle. She ran to the circle and pried her way through the crowd. In the middle ws her little brother! He was getting picked on by upper classmen. She growled deep in her throat. An older boy than her was holding her little brother by his shirt collar.

"Let me go you big whale!" he shouted trying to escape. The older boy growled in anger to the comment.

"What was that squirt?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me," Akito said. Soon a giant fist was flying for his face. Akito shut his eyes tight and screamed.

Nothing. What was going on? He opened his eyes to see his big sister holding the fist. He smiled brightly. Zakuro was glaring at the older boy. Gaara walked by and noticed someone was getting into a fight. Shrugging he walked over to see it. People automatically moved for him. His eyes widened a little at seeing "Hoshiko" in a fight.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on the weak?" she growled. He let go of Akito and she let go of his fist. Akito scrambled behind her. They face each other, glaring. The upper classmen seemed to smirk at the fact that a girl though she could take him on.

"No, but why don't you teach me a lesson," he said licking his lips. She made a disgusted face.

"Oh gladly," she said scowling.

He ran at her and she stood there doing nothing. He went to punch her but was flipped onto the ground instead. She had grabbed his wrist after moving and flipped him over her shoulder. She stood over him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that all ya got scary man?" she asked dully. He growled and got to his feet.

He tried to kick her in the side but she caught it. She pushed him back a little. Her dangerous smirk appeared again. She took hold of his ankle and the top part of his foot and twisted him in the air causing him to ungracefully fall to the ground. He groaned in pain and got up slowly. He shook his head and scowled at her again. He ran at her trying to punch her again. She caught it with her hand. She gripped his fist and pulled him to her and then let go. The instant she let go she punched him, hard, in the gut causing him flying into a near by bench. Everyone was shocked at the new girl. She certainly was like nothing they would have expected.

She "humphed" and crossed her arms over her chest. Akito ran up to her happily. She stuck out her finger and poked his forehead.

"Ow, sis that was my forehead!" he wailed. She looked down at him.

"You need to learn to watch yourself. I wont always be there for you," she said seriously. He pouted.

"Yeah well I won't always be there for you," he mocked. She glared and her eyes began to twitch.

"What did you say?" she asked dangerously low. Before she could pounce him someone came up and grabbed her arms from behind.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted. She turned behind her after feeling the strong arms around hers. Her brother sweat dropped at her anger explosion.

"Huh? Oh Gaara," she said seeing him holding her.

"Hey calm down," he said in her ear. Akito jumped up and poked her forehead as hard as he could. She whipped her head around quickly, flames shooting from the sides of her eyes in anger. The little boy screamed and ran away.

"Just you wait little brother! I'll get you when we get home!" she yelled waving her arms about trying to get out of Gaara's grasp.

It was in between seventh and eighth period. Gaara and "Hoshiko" (**A/N: Ok she still hasn't told him. If you've already figured it out, I made it pretty obvious**) sat on the roof. They were going to skip the last class. His class was algebra and hers was history. So there they sat on the roof just staring out ahead of them.

Zakuro sighed as the light breeze washed through them bringing the smell of flowers. She liked the spring time because it was so beautiful but she loved winter more. The cold, the beautiful white snow, it just made her feel so happy.

"So why did you move here?" Gaara asked breaking the silence. She turned to face him then turned back to the rest of the large town.

"Because my father died. My mom wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of my father so…..here I am," she replied calmly.

"Oh," was all he said.

"You know you're not like other girls. Why?" he asked. She laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know that. Why, well I dunno really. I mean I didn't have any older brothers to influence me. I guess it was just seeing all the other girls and the way they acted. I didn't like it that much, I mean I tried for my mom but I just couldn't do it. My dad thought it was cool but my mom was disappointed in me. But like everything else about me she got used to it," Zakuro said off handedly.

"Well at least she accepts you now," he said smiling lightly.

"Yeah, she says that since my brother and I are more alike it makes the house more lively," she chuckled. He laughed lightly at her comment.

They spent the rest of the time in silence. Soon enough the bell rang and all the kids were rushing out to go home for the weekend. The two were just climbing down the stairs, they didn't want to be swamped by the flow of kids.

Zakuro saw Akito waiting for her and walked over to him. They were about to walk away when Zakuro stopped. Akito turned and watched. Hoshiko was asking frantically what she was doing. Gaara stared at her curiously. Walking over to him she smiled a small smile.

"Hey you want to come over?" she asked casually. Hoshiko screamed and fainted while blushing wildly. He looked at her curiously then shrugged.

"Yeah why not. No one will care if I'm home or not," he said.

The three of them walked together in silence. Akito had a sly look on his face and he was watching Zakuro from the corner of his eye. She looked down at him, curiously, feeling his eyes. When she saw his face she got an angry/pout crossover type look.

"What are you lookin at squirt?" she asked. His sly look got even more so.

"Why did you ask him to come home with us?" he asked slyly. They, for the moment, forgot Gaara was even there.

"Because it was a nice thing to do. Something you obviously know nothing of," she said glaring at him.

"Uh huh," he said not believing. She bent down to his level and glared him in the eye.

"What are you getting at squirt?" she asked eyeing him oddly.

"Hm, oh nothing," he said off handedly while waving it off.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily," she said.

"No, really it's nothing," he said starting to whistle. She was about to strangle him but sighed loudly and gave up.

They reached their house. It was a nice house. A two story, obviously, and it was painted a light blue. Really it looked nice, a little to nice, but it didn't get to Gaara. They walked inside and the two siblings shouted hello to their mother.

"Hey mom I brought a friend home!" Zakuro yelled. They walked through the small door hallway and trough a small dinning room. She stuck half her body around a corner. There was a break in the walls, it lead to the kitchen.

"Yo momma, whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just making dinner," her mother said calmly. Zakuro pulled Gaara around the corner and they both stood under the arch of the ceiling.

"Ok, well can you stop for a minute?" she asked. Her mother stopped and turned to look at her daughter.

"Oh, who is this young man?" she asked in a calm surprise.

"Mom, this is Gaara. He's a friend from school. Is it ok if he stays for dinner?" she asked holding Gaara's hand the whole time. Her mother smiled.

"Of course dear. You know your friends are always welcome here," she said. Zakuro nodded and pulled Gaara away.

"Come on we can go to my room. It's more private, unless of course you want my brother bothering you all night, which will most likely happen. I get the feeling he's up to something," she said dragging him upstairs to her room. **_'Oh I can tell this is going to be a fun night with the diner guest,'_** Zakuro thought.

**A/N: Ok second name.**

**1. Zakuro Pomegranate **


	3. Dinner Guest, Literature Class

**A/N: I'm just going all out today. I can't stop writing for this story. I hope I'm doing well with the comedy? Tell me please along with anything else. I'm open for anything. Oh and her personality will be explained in a later chapter. And I'm gonna start calling Hoshiko's mother Mrs. Daigawa when other people are around. Great, now that that's out of the way. Third chapter!**

Gaara was quiet the whole time. He didn't understand this girl at all. She was one hell of an enigma. First she's quiet and what not and now she's confident and bold. She was pretty crazy but he seemed to like that about her. It was her wackiness that attracted him to her.

She pulled him up the stairs and straight down the hall to the very end, which wasn't very far. Her room was right across form the top of the stairs. The door was covered in posters and sighs. He smirked. Yep, she was an enigma.

She opened her door and they stepped inside. Her brother just happened to walk by at that point and time.

"Ooooooo," he cooed while laughing. She glared at him.

"Watch it pipsqueak!" she yelled and slammed the door. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Well this is my room. It's not much but it's cozy," she said.

He looked around, it certainly was different. There were posters of different things. Some had animals; some had bands, movies or random things on them. There were a couple of pictures here and there also. Her bed was against the right wall behind the door with a single stuffed animal on it, a desk sat under her window a few feet from her bed with a few papers and a computer on it, the closet was right across from her bed at the opposite wall, and on the same wall as the door was a large dresser on top of it was a stereo.

She sat on her bed and picked up the animal. It was a green and yellowish white. It was a cute, fuzzy alligator. He eyed the alligator oddly. She noticed and looked at her stuffed alligator then back up at him.

"This is Evil Steve," she said smiling broadly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Evil….Steve?" he said while looking at her like she was crazy. She just nodded her head.

"Well interesting room," he said looking around.

"Thanks," she said nodding, "Well sit…anywhere," she laughed.

She walked to her stereo and she pushed a few buttons. Soon after music started playing. He didn't know what song it was so he just listened. She then walked to her bed and go ton her knees. She reached under and pulled out a dark blue box. She turned around and faced him. They were both sitting on the floor.

"Ok, I've never shown these to anyone but I guess I can show you, "she said opening the box. Whatever was in it was covered in a dark blue cloth. She picked it up and set it on the floor moving the box.

"What is it?" he asked intrigued. She removed the cloth to reveal dark blue cards.

"They're tarot cards," she said straightening the cloth. He looked at her confused.

"You don't know what they are. Ok well they are cards that help you, sort of. They tell you things about your past present and future. Everyone always wonders how the cards know them so well. Well, it's because the cards feed on your energy. They use the energy you give off to tell you things that happen to you," she explained. He nodded an understanding.

"Can I have a reading?" he asked.

"Well of course, that's why I got them out," she laughed.

"Oh," was all he said. She put the deck in front of him.

"Ok, shuffle the cards and cut the deck," she said. He did as told and handed the deck back to her. She flipped over the first card, they were animals. Then she laid out two other cards. The first was a stag right side up. The second was a seal reversed. Then the last one was a goose reversed. (**A/N: This is going to be long. Just a warning.**)

"Ok, reading form left to right. The stag represents pride, independence, and purification. Drawn right side up means, Damh, which is its Celtic name, brings us qualities of grace, majesty, and integrity. Contemplating the stag can help you achieve a greater sense of poise and dignity. If you are ever confronted with a situation in which you feel vulnerable or under scrutiny, such as in a court of law or a public appearance, by attuning to the stag and asking for the protection of his spirit you will find yourself feeling calmer, stronger, and more dignified. The stag signifies independence too-both spiritual and physical. By drawing this card you will be able to find the strength to gain and maintain your independence, in Ogham, the druid language of the sacred trees, the stag is related to Beith, the birch tree and number one. The birch is associated with the blessing of beginnings. It is auspicious to draw this card when contemplating new projects. The stag's connection with fertility and sexuality signifies you will find a way to bring dignity, grace, power and integrity to your sexual life. Now that was in your past," she said reading the first card. He just stared unable to really think.

"Now your present. The seal represents love, longing, and dilemma. Drawn reversed, this card suggests that you may have come to a time in your life when you are faced with a dilemma. Each way you turn could involve risk and potential loss, and yet you know you must make a choice. The seal speaks of longing of the heart, of true love, of a sense of humanity and goodness. In the end, these should be the determining factors in your choice. Although the seal may represent loneliness and separation, as the sechie imprisoned on dry land, remember that the time will come when she will be released and will act as a guide and companion through the watery realm of the emotions and the Otherworld," she said interested. She didn't except him to get a card like that. He blinked a few times. He was still unable to think straight.

"Now for your future. The goose represents vigilance, parenthood, and productive power," once she heard parenthood she began to snicker, "Anywho…Drawn reversed, this card may indicate that you need to be aware of being overly concerned about your rights, possessions, or territory. You may not need to strut and hiss quite so much, and you may not need to be so possessive of your partner. Many geese mate for life, but not all humans do, and in the end staying together may not be in your best interests. If the relationship is really to last it will thrive on mutual respect and freedom, rather than jealousy and possessiveness.

The ancient Celts kept geese for their eggs rather than their flesh. They knew it was better to keep the goose alive and productive, rather than destroying its productive capacity by eating it. They keep sheep the same way-for their wool and milk rather than their meat. The lesson for us is that if we want to ensure our productive power, our capacity for creativity, we must look after ourselves. To make sure the goose keeps laying the golden eggs, we must keep the goose alive-well fed, well rested, well exercised," she laughed at the reading.

He looked at her oddly. He didn't really understand anything that was just said. It was all big words and said in a weird way. Thinking about it a little he understood it better.

"Hoshiko, Akito, Gaara! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Daigawa yelled upstairs. They heard Akito bolt downstairs.

The two teens got up from the floor and walked out her door. They walked into the small dinner room quietly. It was a round cedar table with matching chairs. The spread of food was amazing, there was so much. They all sat down.

"Ok well dig in," she said with a smile.

"Wow thanks mom!" Akito shouted while drooling. Zakuro gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah mom thanks, it looks really good," she said. They piled food onto their plates and began eating.

It was a few minutes into dinner, and so far everything was going great. That is until……..

"So how did you meet Hoshiko?" Mrs. Daigawa asked.

"P.E.," Gaara answered.

"Did you know my sister has a psychological problem," Akito said taking a giant bite of food. Zakuro quickly shot him a deadly glare. Gaara raised his eyebrows at the new information.

"Oh really," he said glancing at her. Akito didn't care about the deadly glare she was giving him or the fact that she was gonna beat the shit out of him after this. He didn't really like this Gaara person. Something about him gave him a bad vibe.

"Yeah, she has spilt personalities," he said chewing more food, "The one everyone saw today was Zakuro. The only way to tell them apart is their voice."

"Interesting," Gaara replied. Zakuro quickly punched her brother square in the nose.

"OW!" he wailed, "Mom!"

"You deserved it you little rat!" Zakuro shouted angrily.

"How many times have I told you not to discuss that?" his mother asked calmly. (**A/N: Man isn't she just so calm?**)

Well the disastrous dinner was over. Well in Hoshiko's mind it was. She had planned on telling Gaara when she was good and ready. Now her little brother ruined everything! Why did she have to have a little brother? The real Hoshiko was now walking Gaara outside to wait for his ride.

"…..Look I'm sorry about what happened in there," she said looking up at the night sky. He looked at her briefly.

"That's ok. It's no big deal and I promise I won't tell a soul," he said shrugging.

"Oh thanks," she said sighing in relief. He began to laugh lightly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just you two remind me of my sister and me," he chuckled. She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"My sister and I always fight. Like you guys we even get physical," he said calming down a bit.

"You shouldn't be hitting little girls," she said scolding him.

"She's my big sister. She's a senior at school," he reassured her.

"Oh," she said feeling stupid.

"Yeah since she's eighteen, has a job and what not I live with her," he said sitting on the cube.

"You don't live with your parents?" she asked sitting next to him.

"No, you see I was a mistake, an accident child. I wasn't supposed to be born. And when I was born my mom died after giving birth to me so……my dad hates me. He would beat me and shit. My sister didn't like it so once she was old enough she fought hard to let me live with her. Finally the courts let her have custody over me. So here I am," he said looking out ahead of him. He side glanced her from the corner of his eye. Her saddened look surprised him. No one but his sister had ever really shown any feelings for him.

"Oh, that's horrible. I'm so sorry," she said softly.

They brought out of their conversation as blinding headlights pulled up to them. Music was blasting pretty loud. Gaara glared at the car.

"Hey little bro! You ready?" an older girl shouted. They both walked to the side of the car.

"Temari?" Hoshiko said curiously. The older girl looked at her. Once she saw Hoshiko, a foxy grin appeared.

"Well hey Iko," she said.

"Iko?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nickname," Temari said simply. Hoshiko nodded in understanding.

Gaara jumped into the back seat of the car. He looked at her as they drove away. She waved goodbye as they both disappeared into the dark.

_**A Week Later**_

The week had been terrible for Hoshiko. The skanks, whose names she just found out were Sakura and Ino, had been pulling pranks on her the entire week. Temari was nice enough to help her out every time. Hoshiko didn't pay attention to any of the pranks; they didn't even seem to phase her when pulled. She would just clean up and go on with her day. It seemed to really piss the two girls off.

In the classrooms and around campus everyone was buzzing about junior prom when they weren't gossiping about a prank pulled on Hoshiko. It was annoying to her. She hated dances. She never went to one because she hated dancing, the cheesy music they play, all the girliness, and plus no one ever asked her. Even though the dance was months away everyone was buying stuff and planning for it. It to on her nerves that around every corner everyone was talking at about it.

It was second period now. Everyone was in their desks doing whatever because, as usual, the teacher was late. The night before they had been instructed to write an original poem and present it to the class. Hoshiko was nervous. She always got stage fright when having to speak in front of a bunch of people. She especially hated it when it had to do with her emotions or own opinions.

Kakashi-sensei entered the room twenty minutes late. He was wearing his usual loose black suit and sunglasses. Lazily he walked to his desk and began to take roll.

As everyone was saying "here" Hoshiko zoned out. She turned to the window and stared at the grey sky. It was going to rain, heavily. She loved the stormy weather. It always made her feel comfortable. She didn't understand why but it did.

"Daigawa Hoshiko," Kakashi said. Nothing was heard. Everyone turned around looking for her. They all saw her staring out the window.

"Hoshiko….." he said again. Gaara turned to her then elbowed her in the side.

"Ow," she said rubbing her side.

"Daigawa Hoshiko," he repeated a little annoyed.

"What," she snapped.

"Are you here or not?" he asked getting only slightly angry.

"Can't you see for yourself?" she snapped again. No one ever snapped at him. Everyone thought he was the greatest teacher ever! That sealed the deal.

"Ok moving on. How many of you actually _did_ your poems?" he asked. A little over half the class raised their hands, Hoshiko and Gaara included.

"Ok then, who wants to go first?" he asked. Everyone instantly put their hands down. He sighed heavily.

"Kakashi-sensei, Hoshiko wants to go first. She's been bragging all morning about her poem," Ino smirked.

Hoshiko's eyes widened slightly and her eyes frantically glided side to side in panic. Kakashi looked over at her along with the rest of the class. She sunk into her seat with a blush of embarrassment. Oh, she was so gonna have to get Ino back for this. Kakashi smiled.

"Well that's wonderful. I've been waiting to hear a poem of yours," he said with an encouraging smile.

Hoshiko shook her head slowly, "Uh uh."

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad I promise. And if you like you don't have to come up front you can stand at your desk," he said. She looked reluctant but finally sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine," she said pouting. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Um…well I didn't do a long one but whatever," she said standing up and looking at her paper.

"It's called The Look," she said.

"Strephon kissed me in the spring,

Robin in the fall,

But Colin only looked at me

And never kissed at all.

Strephon's kiss was lost in jest,

Robin's lost in play,

But the kiss in Colin's eyes

Haunts me night and day." she read, pausing at the right time. She sat down quickly after reading it. Everything was quiet.

"That…..that was wonderful!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sakura, Ino, and Hoshiko said in unison. Everyone was applauding.

"That was amazing! Please before we go on will you say another one?" he asked almost desperately. He had always said his class was full literature deprived morons.

"Uh……..sure," she said with uncertainty. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a journal. She flipped through a bunch of pages before stopping.

"This is called An Argument," she said.

"I've often been told by learned friars,

That wishing and the crime are one,

And Heaven punishes desires,

As much as if the deed were done.

If wishing damns us, you and I,

Are damned to all our heart's content;

Come, then, at least we may enjoy

Some pleasure for our punishment!" she read, again pausing at the right time. The applause was heard again along with Kakashi's praise.

"Again that was wonderful. Now moving along, who wants to go next?" he asked looking around.

**A/N: I don't own any of the poems! **


	4. Gaara's Poem

**A/N: Well thank you the sands in an hourglass. I know it really wasn't her but they were just funny poems I thought kind of fit and you'll see why. Ok well on with fourth chapter. **

Gaara raised his hand slowly. He didn't know why he was going to do this. It must have been the poems Hoshiko read. He hated reading or saying things in front of anything. It's not that he got scared because heaven forbid he ever get scared. It's just he hated sharing his opinion with people because they always thought him creepy for it.

Kakashi saw him raise his hand. He eyed him wearily and sighed. This wasn't going to be good at all. Anything Gaara ever did had some direct effect to death, blood and all other things related. Although his skill in writing dark and dreary stuff like that was very good it just wasn't the type of thing he wanted to hear. Reluctantly he let Gaara read his poem.

Standing Gaara fiddled around in his pocket. Pulling out a small piece of paper he began to read.

"The glory of our blood and state

Are shadows, not substantial things;

There is no armour against fate;

Death lays its icy hand on kings:

Scepter and Crown

Must tumble down,

And in the dust be equal made

With the poor crooked scythe and spade.

Some men with swords may reap the field,

And plant fresh laurels where they kill:

But their strong nerves at least must yield;

They tame but one another still:

Early or late

They stoop to fate,

And must give up their murmuring breath

When they, pale captives, creep to death.

The garlands wither on your brow;

Then boast no more your mighty deeds;

Upon Death's purple altar now

See where the victor-victim bleeds:

Your heads must come

To the cold tomb;

Only the actions of the just

Smell sweet, and blossom in their dust," he read. Hoshiko stared at him in shock. She had no idea he could be a poet.

"Well, that was…..interesting as always. Although I must say it was better than your last few poems," Kakashi said. Gaara sat back down and let out a breath of relief.

"That was really good," Hoshiko whispered. He turned to her and smiled in response.

It was passing period to sixth. Hoshiko sat on the roof taking in the faint smell of rain. She didn't feel like going to music class today. Though she loved it, learning how to play different instruments and getting to sing, she just wasn't up to it today. The roof door opened slowly. Quickly Hoshiko jolted to the side of the stair casing.

The sight she saw that very moment not only shocked her but turned her on as well in strange way. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing each other roughly. Sasuke's hands were traveling up and down Naruto's back, under his shirt. Then she got the shock of a life time.

She stood there her mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers at the scene in front of her. Oh god, her nose began to bleed. A weird shiver ran through her body as she watched the boys. The shiver caused her to close her mouth and nearly collapse. She couldn't take it anymore! She fainted.

Gaara had gone to his last three classes for reasons he didn't care for. He was waiting for Hoshiko in front of the school. It had started raining. Where was she? Normally she was there before him. He had something really important to ask her to. Sighing, he decided to go look for her, after checking his watch like three times.

His last stop was the roof. He opened the door and walked onto the roof. He scanned what was in front of him, but nothing. Walking to the side he saw her passed out. He jogged up next to her and shook her awake gently. She fluttered her eyes open. Sitting up she looked at him confused.

"Gaara?" she said confused, tilting her head.

"What are you doing up here? You could catch a cold," he said taking off the baggy sweat shirt he was wearing and putting it on her.

She sat there thinking why she had been up there. Her face flushed a deep, deep shade of red as the memories came flooding back. Gaara noticed, obviously, it was hard to miss. He looked at her oddly. _'What could she be blushing about?' _he asked himself.

He forgot about that. He had to ask her now otherwise there may never be another chance. Taking a deep breath he found his courage.

"Hoshiko, I need to ask you something," he said. Her blush faded and she looked at him tilting her head.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked innocently. (**A/N: Ok I'm gonna try and make a cute scene. So if Gaara is acting mushy that's why.**) He looked away, an innocent pout like appearance. He was trying to fine the best way to say this. He took a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye. She was still staring at him innocently. He looked away quickly a small blush on his face.

"Um…..well….I-I was wondering…..if you would want…..to…go…out?" he said quietly and slowly. The whole time he was asking her he kept stealing quick side glances at her, never actually looking at her. Her eyes widened when he asked.

"W-wha-what?" she stuttered.

"I asked if you would…."

"Oh yes!" she said loudly while flinging herself on him. Tears brimmed her eyes and she smiled happily. He sat there blinking stupidly with her hanging around his neck. He was stunned that she would answer so suddenly or at all for that matter.

"Really?" he asked pulling her off him and staring her in the eye.

"Mm hm," she nodded. He looked bewildered. He never actually she would say yes.

"Umm, ok I'll pick you up around six," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok," she said walking to the stairs.

Later that night Hoshiko was getting ready. She was wearing a long crimson long sleeve shirt with a sliver cross on the chest, a thigh length crimson jacket to match, a black pleaded skirt that stops at her upper thigh, black stockings about two inches from the hem of her skirt, and black slip-ons to match. She put on a light amount of make-up and ran downstairs.

Her mother looked at her with hearts and tears in her eyes. She was so happy about her daughter going on a date. And just to be a parent she had a camera to take pictures. Hoshiko saw that and sighed heavily.

"Mom put the camera away," she said dully. She mother chuckled and put it away. The doorbell rang and Hoshiko whipped her head around to face the door. All of a sudden she was feeling very nervous.

"Answer the door hun," her mother told her.

Shaking her head Hoshiko said, "No way." Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Gaara, it's so great to see you," she said smiling.

"Yeah same here Mrs. Daigawa," he said politely. She motioned for him to come in.

"Hoshiko!" Mrs. Daigawa hollered. Hoshiko walked in briskly. Gaara looked at her and was amazed that the tomboy/punk he knew could look so good.

"Oh let me take a picture!" Mrs. Daigawa squealed.

"Ok we're leaving," Hoshiko said while grabbing Gaara's arm. She dragged him away in a hurry so her mother wouldn't be able to take a picture. Walking out the front door, they began their date.

**A/N: I know it's a little short but oh well. If you have any good date ideas I'm open to them. **


	5. The Date

**A/N: Well thanks for the ideas. I don't own the song. And I'm sorry if the chapters are short. My brain is being wacky so I cant think straight. **

They walked in silence the whole time. Gaara felt awkward and Hoshiko just didn't have anything to say. Getting the feeling that he was feeling awkward, Hoshiko decided to break the silence with a simple question.

"So, where are we going?" she asked casually. She put her hands behind her head and side glanced him waiting for his answer.

"Oh well I thought we could see a movie and take a walk in the park," he said in an almost questioning tone. He looked at her to find her staring at him. God! This wasn't going good for him at all.

"That sounds great," she said beaming.

The walk to the movie theatre was silent. It didn't matter that much though because they weren't that far from it.

When they got there something was there that no one wanted there. _'Oh god,'_ she thought. **_'This time I'm gonna kick that girl's ass,'_** Zakuro said. Sakura was standing in line with Ino. They were being their normal selves. Laughing in high pitched laughs and just being all around annoying. Gaara seemed to groan inwardly as well. Sighing they both walked over to the line. Almost instantly Ino was over with Sakura talking with Gaara. He tried to ignore them but it was very hard considering they were so loud.

Hoshiko began trembling. She was getting angrier by the second. Finally she had had enough! Raising her fist she connected it with Sakura's jaw. All of them were surprised as hell. The impact of the punch was enough to knock Sakura back a few inches. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth.

"You bitch!" she screeched. She tried to punch Hoshiko but it was blocked.

"That's what you get for being a bitch," Hoshiko said calmly. Sakura glared at her. If looks could kill Hoshiko wouldn't be dead.

"Why are you guys on a date anyways?" Ino sneered. Hoshiko tilted her head slightly.

"How did you know we're on a date?" she asked with a suspicious tone. Not noticing Gaara give the girls a 'shut up' glare she kept staring them questionably.

"Things get around in school," was the vague answer Sakura gave.

"Right," Hoshiko said still unconvinced.

They left the now smirking girls. The two of them bought their tickets and went inside. They decided to see a scary movie. They bought snacks and sat down in the theatre to watch their movie.

An hour and forty five minutes later the movie was over and the two were walking out. Hoshiko seemed all to excited. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh man that was so cool!" she exclaimed, hands shooting in the air. Gaara just smirked.

They walked to the park in relative silence. It was darker now and the moon could be seen.

_Got an angel at my bedside  
Watching over me tonight  
Smiling from a photograph  
And everything's just right  
_

"So tell me something weird about yourself," Gaara said trying to make conversation. Hoshiko chuckled.

"Well, when I get bored I often start sitting in yogic positions so I can play with my toes," she said while still chuckling. Gaara laughed lightly.

"That's not very weird," he said.

"Yeah I guess not. So what about you? what's one weird thing about you?" she asked.

_Been dreaming of you before  
And now it's true  
My heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know  
_

"I am bloodthirsty. I really, really like blood," he said quietly. He probably sounded really creepy just now. He silently waited for her to end the date right then.

"……Wow, I think that's cool," she said casually.

"What? You do?" he asked in disbelief.

__

Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
When I dream of you tonight  


"Yeah, I mean I have two personalities. Zakuro, the other me, is just like that. So it's kind of cool," she stated.

"Oh, that right I forgot about the two yous. I didn't know she was like that, of course you never told me," he said chuckling lightly.

_  
Tell me how can I imagine  
Something brighter than your eyes  
No-one ever came this close  
You made me realize  
_

Their walk was in a lighter mood now that they were talking and laughing. Gaara was actually more attracted to Hoshiko now that he knew she didn't have a problem with his love of blood and death. It was interesting really. He never thought anyone would like him for who he really was. Even some of his friends didn't like him for those reasons. But this girl had no problem with it.

_  
Been dreaming of you before  
And now it's true  
My heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know_

Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
When I dream of you tonight  


Looking over at her his breath seemed to hitch. The moonlight sparkled off her dark blue orbs making them seem lighter. Her hair seemed more of a silvery teal. The fireflies that swam around them lit her face, making it glow. Her girlish/muscular figure could be seen nicely through her clothes, even through her jacket.

_  
Is it always gonna be  
Will you always care for me  
Is all that I want  
All that I need  
Is it all I ever hoped for  
Baby.._

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. Although it was in silence it was a comfortable silence.

_Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
When I dream of you tonight_

Finally after about an hour of walking in the park they were now walking up Hoshiko's walkway. Standing in front of her door the awkward silence washed over them once again.

"Well I had a really nice time tonight," she said softly. He looked at her.

"Yeah, me too," he replied. She smiled sweetly at him causing him to blushing lightly. Too quickly from him to counter she kissed him on the lips. He was certainly taken aback by this.

"Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow," she said opening the door and walking inside.

He stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or say at that point. His hand was trembling slightly as it absentmindedly went to his lips. They felt like they were on fire. The burning sensations felt good. He smiled and walked home.


	6. Sexy Stuff And The Result

**A/N: Lol most of you seemed to like the last chapter. Personally I don't have anything against Sakura. It's just I thought I'd make her that way because….well I don't know why, they were the best choice I guess. Anywho, back to the story.**

_**Two Months later**_

It was two more months away from junior prom. Everything was basically being put on hold for the juniors. It was only because everyone refused to do any real work. The theme for this year's dance was evening. So everything was to be formal. The girls have to wear evening gowns and the boys have to wear tuxes.

Hoshiko and Gaara were now going steady. They were a happy couple and an intimate couple as well. They were going to go with each other to the prom, which Ino wasn't to happy about. Why, Hoshiko would never know. Gaara had been trying to tell her something but somehow kept getting distracted.

Gaara and Hoshiko were currently on their way back from a date. They were discussing what they were going to do for the prom. It was after all the biggest dance for juniors.

"You know my sister isn't home. Why not come over to my house," he said huskily. She eyed him playfully.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously playful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin at the base of her neck.

"Why not? Who knows what could happen," he whispered suggestively. She blushed and giggled lightly.

They decided to walk to his house. Both of them touching each other briefly every-now-and-then. A few minutes later they were in front of his house. It wasn't anything special, just a normal house. They walked in, both laughing lightly and kissing. They walked to his room all the way in the back of the house.

Before they entered his room Gaara pinned her to his door roughly. He kissed her feverishly, wanting more with every kiss. She tasted like lemons. Hoshiko felt around for the door knob. Once she found it she opened the door causing them to fall to the ground. He picked her up and set her on his bed. She took off his shirt and he did the same. They lay on the bed, Gaara on top. She fiddled with his belt. Once getting it free she proceeded to take off his pants and boxers. He pulled down her skirt along with her underwear. She took her bra off and threw it to the ground.

He trailed kisses down her neck to just above her breasts. Her head went back at the light sensation she got. He then covered one supple nipple with his mouth. Nibbling and sucking made it harden. While he was playing with one his hand went to the other lonely nipple and began twiddling it through his fingers, making that one erect and hard as well. Hoshiko arched her upper body and took in a deep breath. Little did then know that in another room a TV was recording everything.

Gaara left her breasts and traveled back up to her neck. He nibbled and bit the nape of her neck sending a small wave of sensations through her body. Hoshiko could feel his erection growing every time she moaned. Her mind was suddenly clouded from thought as Gaara moved downward. He stopped right at her hips. He looked at her briefly. He spread her legs and went down. Hoshiko took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. His tongue moved in and out, up and down. Her juices spilled out onto his tongue. He smirked and drank them up without hesitation. His tongue went to her clit and she took another sharp intake of breath. She bucked wanting more. Before he could give her another tongue fuck she climaxed. He drank her juices and knew then that she was a virgin.

He moved on top of her again and kissed her roughly. She could taste herself within his mouth. She bucked again wanting to be penetrated. He understood and stopped kissing her.

"This might hurt a little," he whispered. She nodded and braced herself for the pain.

He went in slowly. She shut her eyes tightly as he entered her. It was painful. He began slowly so she could get used to him. She took a few painful breaths, a single tear slid down her face and then relaxed. He picked up his pace once he saw she was ok. She began moving with his rhythm making it feel better for both of them. Soon enough she was bucking and moving faster along with his fast thrusts. In and out, in and out. That was the pace they were going at. As fast as they could go. Waves of passion, heat and other sensations poured through their bodies. (**A/N: I'm sorry if my scene wasn't good. I've never had sex.**)

Ino and Sakura were walking to Gaara's house. They had to get the tape from the video camera they set up. They had set it up long before today but nothing had happened. It was one of the ultimate pranks. Now they were just waiting for tomorrow at the prom. They were going to humiliate the hell out of her.

They quietly entered the house, instantly they heard loud shouts of ecstasy. Evil smirks appeared on their faces. As quietly as possible they ran to the room where the TV was set up. Once they reached the hallway where Gaara's room was they were extra quiet. They tip-toed into the guest bedroom and saw they had just finished. They stopped the TV and took the tape. Their evil smirks were still on their faces as they left.

_**The Next Day**_

Hoshiko seemed to be a mess. She was tired the entire day at school and she was walking differently. All the girls knew why (**A/N: Girls know these kinds of things**). She seemed a little pale as well, like she had the flu. Everyone that knew her was worried (**A/N: Oh right she's friends with Hinata, Temari and Naruto**). Kakashi had dismissed her to the nurse who sent her home.

So here she was lying in bed asleep. She had felt like crap. Every smell around her seemed to make her feel nauseous. She didn't understand why. Once she got home her mother had sent her to bed.

_**A Week Later**_

Hoshiko was still at home sick. It seemed to have gotten worse. Every morning she was throwing up for hours. Today her mother was going to take her to the doctors.

Gaara had been worried about her all week. He felt he had done something wrong. He felt guilty that she was sick. So he had skipped school just to see her.

He stood in front of her front door contemplating whether or not to knock. He had been standing out there for hours. He got his answer when Mrs. Daigawa opened the door, Hoshiko standing behind her.

"Oh hello Gaara," she greeted.

"Umm, hi. I was wondering if I could see Hoshiko?" he asked softly. Hoshiko's mother seemed to get a sad look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Gaara but we were just about to go to the doctor's," she said while both walked outside.

"Mom I can talk to him," she said quietly. Her mother shot her a worried look. "Don't worry I'll be quick," she reassured her. Nodding, her mother walked to their car to wait.

"What can I do for you Gaara?" she asked trying to sound normal. He had a worried and guilty look on his face.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. I mean you haven't been at school for a week," he said concerned. She looked at him with a caring look.

"Thank you. We're about to find out what's wrong with me," she said walking to her car with Gaara.

"Ok," he said as she got in the car, "I'll see you later to see how you're doing."

"Alright," she laughed. She motioned for him to come closer. He leaned down and she gave him a quick kiss. She closed the door and they left.

_**At The Doctor's**_

Hoshiko was lying on the medical bed thing waiting for her results. They had taken blood because they didn't understand why she had the "flu" for so long. Her mother was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. They were both anxious as to what could be ailing her.

The doctor came back into the room twenty minutes later. The clipboard open. He was reading what was on it. He seemed to be a little disappointed. Hoshiko sat up causing her to become dizzy.

"What's the bad news doc.?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"You're pregnant," he said bluntly. Hoshiko fainted.


	7. The Prom's Beginning

**A/N: I know that one was really short. I'm sorry again. This one will be longer I promise. I'm running out of ideas on how to get where I need to be so please bear with me. Oh and this is a songfic chapter. **

_**Two Months Later**_

It had been an awkward last two months. Hoshiko never told Gaara that she was pregnant because she didn't know how he would react. She tried her best to act normal around him but it was hard. It's a good thing she wasn't showing. Her mother made her give a note to her principle explaining the situation. So all her teachers knew. They had to because she would be sick in the morning (**A/N: I'm just going to guess**) for at least three months.

This was a burden on her but she didn't want to give it away. She thought it an honor to carry her boyfriend's baby. Although it would be long and tough she wanted to keep it. When the baby is due it means that she won't be able to go to a normal school. She would have to go to home school.

It was the day of the prom and everything was hectic. Everyone was talking and buzzing about it. In class no junior did any work. They felt they shouldn't have to because their dance was tonight.

_**Later That Night**_

Hoshiko was getting ready. Gaara would be over soon to take her to the prom. She was wearing a black and white dress. (**A/N: Which can be found at quizilla under GothicDragonQueen**) The top was black with white satin strings in front making it look like a corset and the bottom was long and white. She also wore white and black high heels to match.

Her mother smiled at her happily. She even had tears in her eyes. Hoshiko rolled her eyes at her mother's uncanny ability to over dramatize things. Her mother had a camera in hand to take a picture. Hoshiko allowed her mom _one_ picture.

It was nearly eight. Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru would be here soon. She was so nervous, it was making her sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. After she brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash.

"Hoshiko! Gaara is here!" her mother shouted.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, one minute!" she shouted back. She composed herself and walked to the stairs.

Gaara had just arrived at Hoshiko's house. He was wearing a tuxedo like all the guys were supposed to wear. He walked up her front pathway nervously. Tonight was the night. He didn't know how it was going to happen or when but it wasn't going to turn out good. Before knocking on the door he gulped. This was it, no going back now. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Daigawa answered.

"Hello Gaara," she said motioning him in.

"Hi," he replied.

"Hoshiko! Gaara is here!" she shouted upstairs. There was a few seconds of no response.

"Ok, one minute!" Hoshiko shouted back.

Gaara waited for a minute when Hoshiko walked to the top of the stairs. He looked up and was dumbfounded. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. She was truly beautiful. In the dress she was wearing she looked like a goddess, but then again most girls do in nice clothing like that.

"You look great," he said as she walked down the stairs. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," she said once she was standing right next to him. "My mom has to take a picture, ok," she said dully.

"Ok," he replied.

Gaara stood right behind Hoshiko. He snaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. Hoshiko, almost, reluctantly leaned into him. Her mother smiled and took a picture. _HONK!_ Everyone turned to face the door.

"Well, looks like my sister is getting impatient. Typical," he muttered. Hoshiko quickly kissed her mother goodbye. She laced her arm around his and they walked out to Temari's car.

When they got to the school you could tell it was crowded. There were cars everywhere and people walking in and just hanging outside. Hoshiko saw Hinata and ran over to her. Hinata was wearing a blue sequent tank-top dress with a slit that goes to her lower thigh. Her hair was in two _small_ pigtails. Once Hinata saw Hoshiko she seemed to brighten up. The two girls hugged each other. Sakura and Ino came walking up to the door they were standing next to. (**A/N: I can't really describe their dresses. You'll just have to go to quizilla**) Hoshiko glared at the two then turned back to Hinata with a smile.

"Hinata you look so _good_," she said emphasizing the word. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. So do you," she countered.

"Thanks," Hoshiko laughed. "So where's your date?" she asked looking around. Hinata blushed.

"He's with Sasuke," she said quietly.

"Oh, so you actually came with Naruto?" she said questionably. Hinata nodded blushing. Hoshiko laughed.

"What's up girls?" Gaara asked walking up to them.

Turning to him Hoshiko asked, "Gaara can you go find Naruto for us?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he said walking into the large building holding the dance.

Hoshiko took Hinata by the hand and pulled her in.

Gaara had found Naruto and he brought him over to a table that the girls were occupying. Once he had done that Hoshiko wanted to dance. Right when he returned she pulled him to the dance floor. They had danced for an hour straight.

They were currently resting when another song came on. It was Cinderella by Play. Hoshiko squealed and pulled Temari and Hinata onto the dance floor.

**When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory **

I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me **

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

The three of them danced to the upbeat music. Hoshiko was singing along, so was Hinata. The guys watched them with interest. Well mild interest for Naruto. Gaara looked like he was in heaven watching Hoshiko move her body to the beat of the music. Shikamaru actually looked interested for once in his life.

**I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour, is me  
So I'm gonna set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

Once the music ended the girls returned to their seats. Panting and tired they sat down next to their dates.

"That was hot! Well for Hoshiko and Hinata," Gaara said looking at the two girls. The two girls laughed while Temari glared at him.

It was now ten o'clock. Time to crown King and Queen of the junior prom. Everyone watched as the principle came on stage. Everything was quiet as she spoke.

"All of you voted this year. That's a change. Anyways, you all voted and now I will first crown your junior prom King," she said. She opened a white envelope and looked at it for a few seconds. Sakura and Ino had evil smirks on their faces. "Your King is……..Gaara!" she said loudly. Gaara was surprised that he would be crowned queen as were most people.

He walked up to the stage steps and on stage. There the principle put the king crown on his head. He stood back behind her after the crowning and waited.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Your junior prom Queen," she paused. Opening the envelope she seemed surprised. "Wow, interesting. Well this is a first. Your prom Queen is….Hoshiko!" she said. Sakura and Ino walked backstage. (**A/N: Come on how many of you didn't see that coming?**)

Hoshiko jumped in surprise. She had no idea she would be named junior prom Queen. She reluctantly walked on stage. They crowned her and she stood next to Gaara. She smiled awkwardly while everyone clapped. She had a weird feeling somehow this was going to be messed up. Backstage Ino and Sakura were snickering to each other. Oh this was going to be good.


	8. The Prank

**A/N: Well a lot of you liked the plot twister of her being pregnant. I'm glad. I thought that was a good one. Well this is an evil chapter so enjoy. **

The two of them stood up on stage awkwardly as everyone clapped. After all the clapping was done they were supposed to share a dance. Ino's blood began to boil. She hated seeing Gaara with another girl. She had just recently figured that she liked him as more than a fuck buddy. Sakura smacked her in the arm.

"Focus," she said with a glare. Ino glared at her friend while rubbing her upper arm but nodded.

"This is for punching me you bitch," Sakura whispered. She pulled a rope she had in her hands.

"Huh!" everyone gasped. The clapping had stopped except for Ino and Sakura. They were laughing, hard. So hard actually they had to hold each other for support.

Hoshiko was trembling. She brought her hands up and looked at them. They were a crimson color. Blood. They had poured a bucket of blood on her. Her eyes were wide and her trembling seemed to become shaking. Gaara just looked at her with a sad face. He had known this would happen. At first it was just supposed to be a joke.

Hoshiko jumped down off the stage and ran out. Her tears hit a couple of people as she ran through them. Temari glared at her younger brother so did Hinata. Hinata ran after her. Ino came walking up to Gaara. She laced an arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder a content look on her face. Temari stormed up to Gaara, a deadly glare on her face. _SMACK!_ That's what echoed through the large building. She had smacked him.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you? Why would you do that to her! I thought you loved her! I thought you cared for her! How could you do something like this to the one person who accepted you for who you are!" she howled angrily. Gaara looked up at her with an almost curious look. _'I do love her,'_ he thought to himself. He wretched his arm from Ino's.

"You know I've never hit a girl. But you certainly deserve it. I can't believe I agreed to take part in this. I love her Ino. Not you. So just back off," he said firmly. He jumped down and ran out the doors to find Hoshiko, the love of his life.

Hoshiko ran outside in a daze. She had just been humiliated in front of the entire junior class and the teachers. She couldn't believe this! And Gaara had just stood there like an idiot with a stupid look on his face. Like he didn't know what was going on. Her dress was ruined and her heart ached. She had seen Ino walk up to him as he just stood there. Right now she hated everyone and everything. She began running to her house. She had to get away from here! She had to hide from the humiliation.

"Hoshiko! Hoshiko wait!" Hinata shouted behind her. It sucked that Hinata was on the track team. It meant she was a fast runner.

Hoshiko stopped knowing she couldn't out run her. She stood there panting trying to catch her breath. She just wanted to go home. Hinata caught up to her. Panting slightly she began to speak.

"Hoshiko, are you….." Hinata got cut off.

What do you think!" she shouted, tears spewing from her dark blue orbs.

"Ok, stupid question I'm sorry," she said defensively.

"I just want to go home," she cried.

"Alright I'll take you home," Hinata said softly trying to calm her down.

The two of them walked back to Hoshiko's house quietly. Hinata didn't really know what to say. She felt so bad for her best friend. Sakura and Ino should pay. This girl didn't deserve the treatment she got from those two. They made it to Hoshiko's house with no incident. Luckily her mother was asleep because they both didn't want to have to explain what happened.

Hinata walked upstairs with Hoshiko. She walked her to the bathroom. Well actually Hoshiko was leading she just walked in the same direction. Once Hoshiko had gone into the bathroom Hinata sat down outside the door.

An hour later Hoshiko stepped out of the bathroom. She had a light/dark blue towel wrapped around her now clean body. They both walked to Hoshiko's bedroom. Hoshiko got out her pajamas and put them on. Hinata went and sat on the bed.

"There's something else bothering you," Hinata said suddenly. Hoshiko was putting the towel up on the rack behind her door. She gasped lightly to herself and dropped the towel. She got a somber look on her face as she picked up the towel and put it on the rack.

"How could you tell?" she asked calmly. Hinata looked over at her friend as she came to sit on the bed with her.

"It's obvious," she said.

"Really?" Hoshiko asked curiously.

"Mmhm," Hinata nodded. Hoshiko looked away with the same somber look.

"Tell me," Hinata encouraged calmly. Hoshiko looked back at her with a nervous look. She bit her lower lip. This was going to get messy.

"Well…." she trailed off, "I'mpregnant," she said quickly. Hinata sat there stupidly blinking, a lot. She was caught off guard with that one. More blinking occurred.

"WHAT!" she roared in disbelief.

"Sssshhhh, my mom and brother are trying to sleep," Hoshiko said quietly.

"Sorry. I can't believe you! How could you get pregnant? I mean you haven't even had s-s-sex yet," she said firmly. Hoshiko sat frozen eyes a little wide. She then turned away trying to act innocent.

"What! You had sex! With Gaara?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hoshiko replied to both questions.

After their talk, argument, thing Hinata called her parents telling them she was staying over. After that the two went to sleep.

Gaara had been looking for Hoshiko for hours. He was going to try her home but everyone there would probably have been asleep. With a heavy sigh he decided to go home. He could always tell her at school.


	9. Boys Lie

**A/N: Well that was evil of them. They deserve to die! And what was with Gaara? Geeze that boy has serious issues. And I know the last like two chapters haven't been great but I was tried so I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, to the next and probably last chapter. Oh and this is another songfic chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Boys lie by Play**

_**Weeks Later**_

It had been weeks since the prom. School was almost out. No one was talking about the evil, vile prank the two girls pulled on Hoshiko. To tell you the truth not many people had seen Hoshiko since the incident, Gaara included. They had all thought she wouldn't show her face after something like that. But like I said most people didn't see her. She stopped sitting in the same seat in all her classes. She stopped doing a lot of the normal things she did at school. All just so not many people would see her. She was still humiliated and embarrassed.

Gaara had been worried for weeks about Hoshiko. He hadn't seen her at all. He really needed to talk to her to. He wanted to tell her just how much she means to him. He had tried her house but every time her little brother answered and would shut the door in his face. He felt so bad for not doing something. It was killing him not being able to tell her anything. He needed to make things right but without knowing where she would be it was so hard.

It was after school and Hinata and Hoshiko were walking to the music room. Hoshiko needed to work on a project for her music class. They were to present their own song and sing it for the class, even if they weren't the best singers. Since the incident Hinata and Hoshiko had become even closer. Now they were like sisters. Hinata was even a little more confident from hanging around Hoshiko so much.

Walking into the music room Hoshiko got out her lyrics. Hinata stood next to her. Hoshiko had asked her to help with the song. Besides they were in the same class and the teacher had said you can have help from another student if your song calls for it. Hinata thought it was an awesome song. It went really well with what Hoshiko was feeling and it was true. Hoshiko put her recorded music in the tape player near them and put the lyrics in front of them.

**They tell you this,  
They tell you that,  
with their fingers crossed behind their backs.  
You're so different,  
Thats what you claim,  
But all you guys are all the same.  
If your an angel,  
I don't see wings,  
I think your after just one thing. **

Uh huh (Uh huh)  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
All my girlfriends they agree,  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
The truth comes out eventually.

Boys lie,  
Must be something in the genes makes them say what they don't mean  
Boys lie,  
They tell you what you wanna hear  
Boys lie,  
To them its not a sin, just a game that they must win  
Cross their hearts,  
Hope to die,  
Don't know why,  
Boys lie.

Gaara was going to find her for sure this time. He decided to check the music room. He was also in Hoshiko's music class. So he knew that they had a song project due.

"Maybe she's practicing," he said to himself.

Walking closer to the building her head singing. He stood right next to the door but out of sight and listened. He knew it was Hoshiko. That voice of hers was recognizable anywhere.

**  
Sometimes I like it,  
But it all depends,  
Its so nonchalant when you're with your friends.  
Boys are diff,  
They're not like us,  
But you're the someone I can trust.  
Cuz I don't want one of those guys,  
Who kisses girls and makes them cry. **

Uh huh (Uh huh)  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
You say you love me, yes you do.  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
Uh huh (Uh huh)  
Cuz I wish every word was true.

Boys lie,  
Must be something in the genes makes them say what they don't mean  
Boys lie,  
They tell you what you wanna hear  
Boys lie,  
to them its not a sin, just a game that they must win  
Cross their hearts,  
Hope to die,  
Don't know why,  
Boys lie.

Na-na-na, Na-na-na, Na-na-naaa, Na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na, Na-na-na.  
Cross you're heart and,  
Hope to die.  
Na-na-na, Na-na-na, Na-na-naaa, Na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na, Na-na-na.

Say you're not the kind to kiss a girl and make her cry. So why do...

Boys lie,  
Must be something in the genes makes them say what they don't mean  
(Boys lie)Boys lie,  
They tell you what you wanna hear (Oh Yah)  
Boys lie(Boys lie),  
to them its not a sin, just a game that they must win  
Cross their hearts,  
Hope to die,  
Don't know why,  
Boys lie.

Boys lie,  
Must be something in the genes makes them say what they don't mean  
(Boys lie)Boys lie,  
They tell you what you wanna hear  
(Makes them say what they don't mean, yah)  
Boys lie,(Boys lie, they tell you what you wanna hear)  
to them its not a sin, just a game that they must win  
Cross their hearts, (Oh Yah)  
Hope to die,  
Can someone tell me why?  
Boys lie.

Boys lie,  
Must be something in the genes makes them say what they don't mean  
(Boys lie)Boys lie,  
They tell you what you wanna hear (Boys lie)  
Boys lie,  
to them its not a sin, just a game that they must win  
Cross their hearts,  
Hope to die,  
Don't know why,  
Boys lie.

When the music stopped he walked into the doorway. Clapping he walked in. The girls looked up to see who was clapping. Once they saw who it wasHinata instantly glared. Hoshiko just stared blankly.

"That was really good," he said walking up to them.

"What do _you_ want?" Hinata spat.

"I just want to talk to Hoshiko."

"Well forget it. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hinata, could you please wait for me outside," Hoshiko cut in. Hinata shot her a look that said 'You've got to be kidding?'

"Just go, please," Hoshiko said calmly. With a sigh Hinata walked outside.

The two stared at each other for a while. Nothing said.

"What do you want?" Hoshiko asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said walking up to her.

"Well obviously," she said sarcastically. He glared for an unnoticeable second and then pinned her to the wall. Their faces so close their lips were touching.

"Listen and pay attention…." he began, their lips moving together. "At first the blood was supposed to be a joke for the new girl. That's all it was supposed to be. I was even to date you and make you prom queen so it could work. But once you punched Sakura in the face it became more. So they set up a TV in the guest bedroom of my house to tape us having sex as ammo against you. And I never expected to fall in love…." Hoshiko gasped lightly. "Look I'm not the best person. In fact I'm possibly the worse person. I like to hurt other people, I love blood, and death. Normally people look at me disdainfully. They hate me but you. You never looked at me that way. You were nice to me and made me feel human. Like I said I fell in love with you. You are some weird person that makes me feel whole and warm. And as crazy as this sounds, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to bare my children. Because you are my everything. " (**A/N: Sappy I know. But I tried to make it cute and romantic.**)

He stepped back from her. He felt way to awkward now. So did Hoshiko. After that little speech she had to tell him. He was after all the father of her child and he had a right to know. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"I really don't know what to say to that but I love you too. I always have. Since we first met I felt something between us. I also have something _really_ important to tell you…." she trailed off. He looked at her curiously. What could possibly be so important? She bit her lower lip and took another deep breath.

"Gaara I'm……." more biting of the lower lip, "pregnant."

Gaara stood there paralyzed in shock. She was pregnant! How could this have happened? What was he going to do? Of course he wanted her to have his children but not this soon. Hoshiko was waving a hand in his face and saying his name. She was trying to bring him back to earth but having a horrible time at it. He still just stood there in a daze. What was he supposed to think? To say?

Wait a minute he was going to be a father. He had helped create something wonderful. A warm claming feeling washed over him and he felt more relaxed. A small smile graced his tanish pale lips. He surprised Hoshiko by hugging her out of nowhere.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked happily. She looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Umm…….yeah," she said slowly, stretching out the word. He hugged her tighter. He hugged her so tight he actually popped her back. She relaxed into him after that. She sweat dropped. She never thought he'd be this happy.

A/N: ANYONE WANT A SEQUEL? LIKE ABOUT THIER LIFE AFTER SHE TOLD HIM? JUST TELL ME IF YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA OR NOT.


	10. Proposal

**A/N: Ok well I only got one review about one more chapter. So I'm gonna follow that request only because I love you guys soooooooo much. Ok a sequel sounds a little difficult. But I could do a prologue thing. Which should it be? **

**B/N: Well first of all dear a prologue is BEFORE the story, the word you're looking for in EPILOUGE. ((yawns and falls over)) getting this beta'd right before bed so if I miss anything I'm sorry.**

_**A Couple Of Days Later**_

A shrill alarm rang through the room. A girl with short teal hair sat up quickly, arms and legs flailing about. The straps of her tank-top sliding off, making her entire tank-top slip off. Quickly she grabbed the straps and put them back on her shoulders. She looked around lazily. Her gaze landed on a lump next to her. Painstakingly slow she reached for the covers. Pulling them off she fell off the bed in surprise causing the lump to wake up and look at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Me? What are you doing in my bed!" she squealed. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She tilted her head to the side remembering what happened.

"Oh, never mind," she said. She was about to get back into bed when she looked at her clock.

"AH!" she screamed. She started flipping out, looking for clothes.

"Hoshiko? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Oh my GOD! We're gonna be late! Late I tell you!" she said loudly, getting in his face.

"So," he said shrugging.

"So, so, SO!" she shouted angrily. He backed against the wall in fear, blinking like an idiot at her outburst.

"We have like a million projects due!" she yelled. She scrambled through her closet trying to find clothes.

Gaara sighed and walked over to her. Snaking his arms around her mid-section he rested his head on her shoulder. She instantly stopped what she was doing. She relaxed into his embrace, sighing. She took in his smell, spices. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her smell filled his nose. Citrus fruit.

"Calm down. So we're late, they'll understand," he said huskily.

She tensed. As fast as she could she wrenched herself from his grasp and ran out of the room. He looked at the door curiously. Walking out he heard sounds coming from the bathroom and knew what was wrong. Morning sickness.

He waited until she was ok. She came out of the bathroom and looked more decent. Her hair was brushed, her face washed along with her hair, and teeth sparkling. He had to admit even after her being sick she looked pretty hot. She walked to her closet and picked out a black shirt that said **"This is my Saturday shirt"** the words glittered and so did the stars around it. She then picked out a baggy blue sweat shirt and baggy khaki pants. Taking some safety pins from her desk she rolled up her pants about six inches and pinned them in place. After putting on socks she slipped on some blue tennis shoes. Gaara was already dressed. He wore a skin tight red and black tank and khaki pants.

They ran to school as fast as Hoshiko could go which considering her state was pretty fast. Once at school they ran to their second period. All classes were currently in session. Gaara was first to the door. He opened it and noticed everyone look at him.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Gaara wait!" she shouted jolting to the door.

Hoshiko came skidding to a stop, but never actually stopped. She went skidding a few feet, all that way into an open janitor's closet. Everyone came out of the class to see what happened. Gaara rolled his eyes. She was way too weird. She giggled sheepishly. She was tangled in a bunch of different janitorial tools; mops, brooms etc. everyone laughed at her except Kakashi and Gaara. They walked over to her and held out their hands. She took them happily and pulled herself up.

"I'm ok!" she said loudly.

_**Hours Later**_

It was finally the end of fourth period. Now the task at hand was lunch. A horrible task that has left even the most stubborn kid leaving after only a few minutes. Hoshiko walked over to the table that Gaara's so called friends sat. She stood for a few minutes wondering whether or not she should sit with them.

"Hoshiko?" Naruto said curiously. Every one of them turned to see her standing behind them. She looked down at them with wide eyes and a small blush for having been caught. This was bad, and Gaara wasn't even with her.

"Sit with us," Sakura said, giving a small smile. That caught her off guard.

"You actually want me to sit with you?" she asked suspiciously. She leaned forward and cocked an accusing eyebrow at the pink haired girl. Sakura gulped and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, of course we do. You are after all our friend's fiancé," Ino said, earning her a jab in the arm by Tenten. "OW! What?" she asked rubbing her arm. They all glared at her. They knew something Hoshiko didn't.

"Fiancé," she said curiously. She sat down in between Sakura and Ino wanting to know more.

"Look, we're sorry about what we did to you," Sakura started.

"Yeah, that was stupid and horrible of us. Please forgive us," Ino finished. Hoshiko gave the two a sweet smile.

"It's ok I guess. I mean I've already forgotten about it," she said giggling slightly. (**A/N: How dare she just forget about it like that! She should have punched one of them, again. Damn me, I'm just such a horrible author!**)

"Huh, are you serious?" they asked. She nodded smiling happily.

Gaara had come into the cafeteria looking for Hoshiko. He needed to ask her something. It was something _very_ important. When he walked into the cafeteria what he saw is something he never would have expected. Hoshiko was laughing with his friends. But more importantly Sakura and Ino. They were all laughing. What was going on?

"What the hell is going on?" he asked walking up to them. They turned to face him. He seemed slightly angry.

"Oh Gaara, we were just talking about you," Hoshiko said standing up.

"Really," he asked dully.

"Hey don't be that way. Oh I have to ask you something," she said remembering what Ino had said.

"What?" he asked.

"What's this about me being your fiancé?" she asked, never realizing what it really meant. Instantly he turned red with embarrassment. "Aw you look so cute when you're embarrassed," she said laughing ant poking his red cheek, which in turn made him turn even redder.

After regaining his composure he sat her down. All of a sudden she felt butterflies fly into her stomach. Kneeling before her he dug into his pocket. There was a black box in his hands. Instantly, tears made their way to the surface of her eyes.

"Oh Gaara," she said, her tears silently sliding down her face. Everyone behind them were smiling. Gaara took a deep breath.

"Hoshiko, ever since…oh hell for as long as I've known you, you have been there for me. You have dealt with my stubbornness, my ego and my temper. You are one truly amazing girl. If you had never come to this school I would still be feared and angry. Ok well I'm still feared but that's beside the point. The point is….. Hoshiko will you marry me?" he said opening the small black box.

Hoshiko's jaw dropped. Inside was a silver ring with a ruby heart in the middle surrounded by three diamonds on each side. She smiled brightly and her eyes lit up. The people behind them were clapping and cheering. Some of the girls were even crying.

"…..Oh of course I will!" she said as she launched herself at him. The silent tears now a full out cry of happiness. The happy tears soaked Gaara's shirt, but he didn't mind. He hugged her back as a couple, unseen, tears of his own slid from his mint eyes. He was so happy she said yes!

**A/N: Last chapter. But there will be an epilogue okies. Great, thanks for reading this seriously long story. **

**B/N: Geez this was such a happy chapter! So odd for my dear Hell Demon…or maybe I'm just really, really tired…((shrugs and falls asleep on the desk))**


End file.
